Data storage equipment components typically comprise a plurality of data storage modules that slidably dock within a module enclosure formed at the front end of the component. Normally, the data storage modules include disk drives which each include a plurality of internal disks or platters that spin at high speeds within the drive during operation. Although there are numerous data storage modules and module enclosures used in the industry today, none satisfy all of the performance requirements of present data storage systems.
As is known in the art, the platters of the latest generation disk drives spin at speeds as high as 14K rpm creating gyroscopic forces that, in turn, create rotational vibrations. These vibrations can cause the individual spinning platters within the drive to contact each other (known as "head slap") which can be damaging to the platters. In previous systems, elastomeric bushings have been used in an effort to dampen such vibrations. Although these bushings appear to effectively protect the drive from external shock and vibrations, they do not completely dampen the internally generated vibrations created by the platters.
In addition to these vibrational problems, conventional storage systems create difficulties with regard to electrical connector engagement between the disk drive and the module enclosure backplane. Typically, the backplane and the disk drives are provided with mating multiple pin connectors that require relatively large forces to engage and disengage. Coupling of the connectors in conventional systems has been problematic in that there has been difficulty in obtaining the proper degree of engagement between the two connectors. When the disk drive connector does not fully engage with the backplane connector, intermittent signal losses can occur. On the other hand, when the disk drive connector is forced too harshly against the backplane connector, the connector solder joints can be damaged resulting in poor reliability of connection. The previous solution to such connection problems has been to use extremely low tolerance components which, it is intended, ensure proper engagement between the connectors of the disk drives and the backplane. Unfortunately, obtaining the tolerances needed for nominal mating of the connectors has proven to be extremely difficult from a manufacturing standpoint.
Another problem associated with conventional data storage systems is that mass storage density within the module enclosures is not maximized. Specifically, the dimensions of conventional data storage modules do not permit the maximum amount of packing possible in view of the dimensions of the disk drives themselves.
From the above, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a data storage module and enclosure system which solves the above-identified problems.